hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5294 (7th November 2019)
Synopsis Plot The police tape is removed from outside The Loft, the village having been re-opened since the crane disaster. Diane looks guiltily at The Loft, as does Joel. The postman delivers post to The Loft, not seeing Mercedes unconscious on the dancefloor. Sylver sits on the bath and puts his head in his hands. Liam stands in The Folly. Marnie finds James asleep on the couch, looking unwell. James makes clear that he knows that she drugged him. Marnie apologises to him but tries to make him see why she had to stop him. Goldie decides to take control over the family. Nana and Breda try to comfort Sylver. Grace tries to convince Jesse to go for a coffee with her. Jesse asks Grace where she was but Grace spots Misbah and goes to see her. Jesse asks Misbah if she knows that Stuart has put The Teahouse up for sale, as to which Misbah tells him that they have returned solely for that reason. Bobby demands to know where Mercedes has gone. Nana tells Goldie that she thinks it's strange that nobody has seen Mercedes all day. Finn accidentally bumps into a jumpy Yasmine. He offers to buy her another burger to compensate for the one that she dropped. D.S. Cohen asks for Liam to assist the police with their inquiries. Nana wants to ask Liam, Grace and Jesse where Mercedes might be but Goldie decides to go to The Loft. Jesse is confused to see that the door to The Loft is unlocked. Goldie is horrified to see Mercedes unconscious on the dance floor. She notices that Mercedes has been shot, but is still breathing and shouts for help. Diane is shocked to see police and ambulance crew around The Loft. The villagers are shocked to see Mercedes taken away in an ambulance. The police stop Sylver from going into the ambulance with Mercedes. Goldie watches Sylver suspiciously. Finn gets Yasmine to open up to him and comforts her. Sylver informs the family that Mercedes is in an induced coma, and they think that she may have developed sepsis. It's a miracle that Mercedes survived, and that if the bullet was a few centimetres left then she would have died. Goldie questions Sylver, who gets angry at her. D.S. Cohen informs Liam that the CCTV had been wiped. Jesse is suspicious of Grace. James tells Marnie that Mercedes deserved what she got and if she pulls through, James will find another way to make her pay. Breda comforts Bobby. Misbah tells Yasmine that Leela is fine with them moving back in with her, but Yasmine tells her that she wants to be back. She also decides to go outside. Stuart tells Misbah that she will no longer be getting any more bother from them. Stuart tells Ste to shake her hand, and Stuart says that he wants to draw a truce. She refuses to say anything so Stuart, Ste and Jonny leave. Liam and Grace accuse each other of shooting Mercedes. Sylver speaks to an unconscious Mercedes and tells her that he did something that he regrets and is ashamed of. A flashback reveals that Grace and Sylver spent the night together. Grace asks Liam where he was. Liam refuses to say anything, but a flashback shows Liam burning his clothes. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *D.S. Cohen - Ariana Fraval Music Notes *Two paramedics are uncredited despite a line of dialogue each. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019